


R'hllor's Will

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: Gendry had nowhere else to go, nor did he want to leave, not when R’hllor’s will was clear.





	R'hllor's Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grundy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/gifts).



The war was over, the war was lost, there was nothing more to do. So argued the deserters. The lordling returned to Dorne, and Greenbeard and Anguy and some others left to seek their fortunes elsewhere. 

The brothers remaining were rivermen and northmen, except him. Gendry had nowhere else to go, nor did he want to leave, not when R’hllor’s will was clear. 

The kiss of life had revived Lady Stark and they were duty-bound to follow her. Their mission was different, to be sure. No longer were they delivering the king’s justice. Now they delivered the red god’s justice.


End file.
